Smut Files
by Kina666
Summary: What happens when two Konoha Shinobi are infected with a life changing disease that drives the infected insane with lust? A series of Smut filled One-shots. File 1: The Beginning ShinoItachi Coming Soon: File 2: Caught Red Handed Literally KisaIta


Smut Files

File 1: The Beginning

The moon shone brightly through the sparse openings in the trees as Shino swiftly dashed towards Konoha. He could feel the unknown substance slowly crawling through his blood, clouding his judgment, making it harder to see straight. He had been on an important solo mission in Earth country when he had been ambushed by a platoon of Oto-nin.

There had been five of them to start with, but a sixth one had remained hidden while he fought the low-level Chûnin. With his insects, he made quick work of the unskilled soldiers, but was caught off guard by the high level Jônin; he launched an attack from underground. With a quick jab, a needle was stabbed into his thigh, injecting him with a lavender liquid. Under normal circumstances, this would not pose a problem to the Aburame heir; his insects made him immune to almost every poison. However Oto was known for its experimentation and this poison was far from normal.

Shino defeated the Oto-nin quickly and raced off towards Konoha, his mission complete. Along the way, he took note of the effects the poison was having on his unsuspecting body. He could feel his skin flush and his blood begin to pump at a hurried speed. His hands began to sweat and his clothing began to feel constricting no matter what he did. His insects continued to try to isolate the drug and its purpose in hopes of nullifying its effect with their chakra and venom, but to no avail.

By the time his vision had blurred he was well aware of how close to the village he was. He could tell by the smell of the vegetation that he was on the outskirts of the forest near the Valley of End. Feeling safe now that he was back near his own home grounds Shino sat down on a large, well-hidden branch to rest and check his status.

He could tell that his chakra was fading by the second as it tried to hold off the unknown drugs effects. His insects were restless and anxious since they could provide no help for their carrier. Resting for a few moments, Shino tensed as a dull shuffle sound was audible in the distance before carefully masking his chakra and spreading his senses.

Silence reigned as he sat completely still for a few more moments before sluggishly standing up, wobbling slightly as he braced himself against the tree. His hands shook as a low moan escaped his lips. A deep aching began to resonate from his lower regions causing him to pant. Breathing deeply, he stabilized himself as sweat continued to drip down his half-covered face. Carefully he dropped to the ground and continued through the forest, stumbling once and a while when a particularly deep pain overtook him.

After a while, the trees began to thin as Shino came upon a clearing. As he pushed past the last few branches, his breath caught in his throat when he laid eyes on the scene before him. There, leaned against a large tree, slept a beautiful, angelic woman; her long flowing black hair around her like a dark halo of the night. The shadows hid her pale face from view, her body thin and lean, but far from delicate. Beneath her, a dark silk cloak lie spread out, protecting her prone form from the earthly elements. Her clothes labeled her a shinobi; black training pants, shinobi grade sandals and of course a weapons pouch along with a traveling pack mere feet from her side. Returning his sights to the sleeping beauty, Shino drank in her sleeping form.

At the sight of the dark angel, the deep pain in his groin exploded and Shino's previously docile cock sprung to attention. Unable to control his movements he silently made his way to the sleeping beauty and stood to her side, gaping at her beauty in awe. As he approached her slumbering form, the shadows retreated, revealing the truth; she was no woman, but a slumbering man. Eyes trailing the unconscious man's motionless form, Shino's cock stiffened, his pants tenting and straining against his arousal.

Panting, he fell to his knees beside the sleeping man, his hands clenched at his sides to prevent himself from touching him. Groaning, Shino whimpered as he felt his body betray him. He could feel every inch of his body, every muscle, but he felt unbalanced, he could not control his movements at all. At this point Shino realized some of the initial effects of the drug were not only increased sexual sensitivity and sexual arousal, but complete loss of bodily control to the baser instincts.

Helpless, he watched as his hand continued to stroke the unnamed man's cheek and thread into his loose tresses. He could feel the silky strands flow smoothly through his slim, calloused fingers but could not make his hand retract. When he least expected it the man's eyes fluttered open revealing dark onyx eyes, hazed over with sleep and exhaustion.

* * *

Itachi could feel the exhaustion taking hold of his body as Kisame lead him away from the battlefield. His eyes drooped and tightened in strain as he tried to maintain his Sharingan. He held a tight grip on his consciousness as Kisame quickly made his way through enemy territory.

When they finally reached a clearing just outside enemy lines Kisame gently laid Itachi against a fairly well hidden tree, with his cloak spread out under him. Itachi could barely hold his eyes open as Kisame set down a small pack of provisions, and scanned the area for danger.

"I know this isn't the ideal location, but I'm about out of chakra and I can't carry you all the way to the hideout. I will lead any followers off our trail so you should be relatively safe until you can gain some strength back. I'll come back for you in a few days if you haven't made it to our meeting place in Iwa by then." With that, Kisame gave Itachi a nod and disappeared in a flash of blue.

With a low sigh, Itachi spread out his senses as far as they would reach in his withered and drained state. Sensing there was no danger he finally allowed himself to drift off into a semi-unconsciousness state. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while before he felt a small prick in his hand and slumped over out cold.

He didn't know how long had passed before his senses aroused him from his rest. Even with his mind clouded by sleep and exhaustion his senses were sharper than the average shinobi; he could feel someone crouched beside him, hovering over his prone form. Still weakened from his chakra exhaustion, he slowly allowed his eyes to open as he took in the shinobi above him.

He was hovering over him, stroking his face and running thin fingers through his hair. His lean body was incased in a slightly baggy white trench-like coat, with a high collar that covered the lower half of his smooth, pale face. Hiding his eyes from view was a pair of black sunglasses, shadowed by the curly locks of black hair that hung in his face. The Konoha headband adorning his forehead was damp with sweat and he had dirt and blood smeared along his face and splattered over his jacket. Itachi's observations were cut short when suddenly the unnamed shinobi reached into his pouch and quickly bound his weakened hands to the tree behind him.

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling as Orochimaru lounged in his stone throne. In his hand, he fiddled with a vile of lavender colored liquid. He allowed his malicious yellow eyes to trail over to the door as a servant scuttled in, hunched over in a submissive pose as they kneeled before him.

"Orochimaru-sama" he murmured eyes averted to the ground.

"Yes?" Orochimaru's oily voice slithered through the still air like a serpent.

"It is done. The Konoha-nin has been injected with the infection as you requested. He has made contact with Uchiha Itachi, who has also been injected as per your request; they both reside in the forest just outside Konoha. It's progressing quickly and he has already lost control of his own movements, it won't be long now Milord."

With an evil chuckle, Orochimaru waved the servant away as he held up the vile and smirked. "You will learn soon enough Uchiha Itachi; you cannot get away with what you have done to me. Moreover, that Konoha-nin is the perfect specimen to experiment this infection on; I would love to see Tsunade-hime's reaction when she realizes what this infection does to its carrier."

With an evil smirk, Orochimaru threw his head back and began laughing manically.

* * *

Shino felt his body seize up as his hand suddenly reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out a roll of twine. Quickly and efficiently, his hands bound the man to the tree he was leaned against and pulled out a single kunai. With swift, sure movements he shred the bound man's clothing leaving him bare in all his glory.

Unable to contain his groan, Shino's hands began to trail hot paths down Itachi's lean muscles, his vision blurring more with each second. His thoughts began racing, jumping back and forth between trying to gain control and giving into the pleasure that began to pulse throughout his body.

"Nin," The dark haired angel's voice broke the quiet as Shino's unruly hands continued to travel along his bare torso. "You will un-tie me and remove your hands from my person."

Still unable to control his body, Shino took deep breaths to calm the panic that was threatening to overcome his coherent thought. He could feel his emotions ebbing and flowing, increasing and building up, looking for a means of escape; trying to force their way through his rationale to cloud his judgment.

As Shino's inner struggle continued, Itachi weakly fought against the strong bonds that held him captive, all the while watching the Konoha-nin's every move. Even after however many hours he spent resting, Itachi could tell he had little chakra. He could feel a disturbance in his chakra flow, and looking closer felt some type of substance racing through his blood.

Searching his own body for any other disturbances, Itachi felt a minute sting along his arm, where a senbon had pierced his skin, as he lay unaware moments before. Still unable to control his movements, Shino groaned as he tried to explain himself to the bound man.

"F-forgive my behavior, I was poisoned and can no longer control my own actions." Shino was barely able to force the words past his lips as he began to slowly strip off his clothes, tossing them to the ground carelessly as his hands groped and massaged his own sweaty, needy flesh.

A low moan escaped Itachi as his body flushed with heated excitement. Burning arousal consumed him and his body became overrun with a painful degree of pleasure. Eyes half open, he took in the shinobi undressing before him. As clothes continued to litter the ground, the heat grew in amount and degree.

The nin was tall, and slightly lanky in build, but that was expected if the man's age was as young as he guessed. He was young, still growing into his body, his muscles still budding along his torso. His legs were strong and lean, his hip bones narrow and protruding slightly as his pants and boxers fell to the ground; his thick cock springing free of all restraint. Another moan left Itachi's lips as the pleasure built higher and higher. Squinting, he tried to identify his captor but all distinguishable features were blurred, either from his failing sight or as a side effect of the poison.

He could feel his rational thought taking a backseat to the dark haze of lust that threatened to consume his every whim. Struggling to maintain a clear train of thought, Itachi finally felt his strength abandon him. As the lust took over, Itachi realized that for the first time in a long time (if ever) he was vulnerable. He was weak, had little to no chakra, and was at the mercy of some unknown shinobi. Focus wavering; Itachi's last thought before he was pulled into the oblivion of lust was at least this nin had a decent sized cock.

Harder than ever before, Shino felt his resolve faltering as the lust continued to overpower his thoughts. As his thoughts began to blur and distort Shino's insects informed him that the man before him was injected with the same poison as himself. This information spun around in his head for a few moments but all of a sudden his control evaporated leaving him unable to retain any semblance of control any longer. With a groan of pained protest Shino whispered a faint "I'm sorry" before giving in completely.

All thought left him as he stalked forward; his movements slow, but graceful as he once again kneeled beside the bare, bound and moaning man. Hovering over the man's moaning form, Shino allowed his glazed over eyes to wonder along his sweating and quivering body. Sweat dripped down his ripped chest as his muscles flexed against his restraints. His hips arched into the air as his cock bobbled between his legs like a bobble head.

As Shino's eyes continued to trail along the bound nin's body, his stiff shaft grew harder at the danger that thrilled down his spine. Shino had been with only one man in his life. Kiba, hardly dangerous person to him, was nothing compared to this unknown shinobi. Shino was positive had this man not been weakened and drugged he could have killed him with a flick of his strong legs, and that only made Shino want him more.

As he took in the lean muscles that rippled with every movement, Shino finally rested his sights on the bound man's raging shaft. It was smooth, and long; at least 9 inches of pure muscle, with cleanly trimmed hair surrounding the thick base, with his testicles nestled beneath his erection against his flexing thighs.

With a groan Shino leaned forward, grasped Itachi's hard cock, and began to run his fingers and palm over the smooth, sweaty skin. A shock of palpable electricity rushed through both men as Shino's hand moved smoothly up and down Itachi's stiff cock. Arching his back, his hands straining against the wire binding him, Itachi let out a low moan, his body quivering with need as Shino continued to stroke and grope at his throbbing nether regions.

Panting with need, Shino began fondling Itachi's clenching ball-sack as he leaned down and licked the pre-cum off the tip of his pulsing cock. Shino continued lapping at the enlarged head of Itachi's cock as he moved his hands up and once again began stroking and clenching the length of flesh in his hand.

Moaning, Itachi spread his legs further apart to give Shino more room to maneuver as he enveloped the head of his cock in his watering mouth. Shino bobbed his head up and down at an achingly slow pace as his hand continued to stroke and grope at Itachi's base and balls. Itachi felt himself falling apart at the seams as the pleasure continued to grow with every second. Before Itachi could reach his peak however, Shino moved downward and began licking and nibbling at his clenched ass.

Spreading the firm cheeks, Shino trailed his tongue along the puckered hole he was presented with. Arching back, Itachi let out a small grunt as Shino slowly began to work his tongue into the tight orifice between his legs. Wiggling and writhing in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Itachi groaned as Shino's tongue finally penetrated his hole and began to move in and out in a leisurely manner.

Taking his time, Shino nuzzled his nose between Itachi's thighs as he removed his tongue and replaced it with a single digit. Continuing his slow and calm pace, he thrust in and out, curling his finger at random intervals, causing Itachi to whimper and groan in pleasure. As Shino's mouth again swallowed Itachi's head, he added another finger and began to stretch and spread the puckered hole as he thrust in and out.

Wiggling in discomfort, Itachi whimpered as his anus was fondled for the first time in almost 4 years. The only person ever to top him had been his Madara-sensei, whom he had not seen since the fateful night he slaughtered his entire clan.

Without warning, Shino removed his fingers, sat up and roughly thrust his aching length deep into the tight confines of Itachi's ass. His skin flushed with pleasure and pain, Itachi felt himself cry out as he was filled completely. A slight burning pain resonated from his nether regions as his muscles stretched to accommodate Shino's length.

The warm heat began crash through him in waves as his length was squeezed and clenched deep in Itachi's ass. Groaning, Shino gripped Itachi's slim hips and began thrusting himself in and out of his tight hole in a painfully slow and deliberate pace. With one hand gripped tightly on Itachi's hip, and the other groping and jerking on his stiff prick, Shino arched back and began thrusting with wild abandon as the pleasure grew and grew with every second.

The pain faded into the background as pleasure rushed through him, building and growing with every thrust. Itachi groaned and moaned like a wanton bitch in heat as he wrapped his legs around Shino's hips. His throbbing cock continued leaking pre-cum as Shino clenched a hand around his length and jerked and pulled roughly, his thrusting growing faster and deeper by the second. Arching his back Itachi thrust his hips up in time with Shino, pulling him even deeper into his ass.

Panting, Shino paused; eliciting a groan of protest from Itachi as he grabbed a hold of the bound mans legs and threw them over his shoulders before renewing his thrusting with a rigor. The change in position caused Itachi's ass to clench unbearably tightly around his throbbing length. Moaning, Shino leaned forward and began licking and nibbling at Itachi's dusky hued nipples; his thrusting frantic as he felt his climax approaching.

When his legs were thrown over Shino's shoulders Itachi felt like he was breaking in half as his cock grew in size and his ass clenched around the large intrusion. Clenching his hands, Itachi tugged against his restraints as he arched his hips into Shino's rough and frantic thrusts. Seeing what he was doing, Shino reached up and unbound his hands with a quick flick of his hand as his thrusting grew rougher and rougher, his balls slapping against Itachi's tight ass with every swivel of his hips.

They continued this way for what felt like hours; their pleasure building at a steady pace with each movement. Before long Itachi grew tired of the position, slid a leg down and wrapped it around Shino. With a flex of his muscles, Shino was forced backwards onto the ground with Itachi straddling him. Pulling his other leg down, Itachi leaned forward and clenched his hands in Shino's hair as he began thrusting himself up and down along the thick cock penetrating his ass.

Moaning, Shino gripped Itachi's hip with one hand and began stroking his aching length with the other. Arching his back in pleasure, the Uchiha let out a low groan before reaching forward and capturing the Aburame in a blisteringly lustful kiss. Their tongues tangled; saliva spilling down their faces as they pulled away breathlessly.

Briefly removing his hand from Itachi's pulsing cock, Shino began mopping up the dripping mess before returning to Itachi's cock, hand now slippery with spit. Tilting his head to the side, Itachi trailed kisses down Shino's neck and began sucking at his shoulder; moaning as the pleasure built with every thrust of his hips.

Unable to hold back any longer Shino clenched his hand around Itachi's cock tightly and roughly jerked him as his own orgasm rushed through him; his cum splirting into Itachi's tight ass in thick streams. As cum filled his ass, Itachi arched his back in pleasure, letting out low moan, his own climax surging forward as he came, his cock's angry red head spitting cum all over Shino's stroking hand and twitching stomach.

Panting, Itachi fell forward, collapsing atop a heavily breathing Shino. As they lay there panting, Shino felt his cock retain its stiffness as his body continued to grow more heated and hungry. Between them Itachi's cock rubbed against his cum coated stomach, causing him to let out a small moan.

Reaching up, Shino carefully lifted Itachi off of his stiff cock and lie him on his back next to him. Letting out a hiss, Itachi breathed deeply as he watched Shino grip his own still stiff cock in a firm hand and begin to stroke it. Grunting, Itachi arched his hips as Shino took his hard length in his free hand and began to jerk and stroke in time with his other hand.

Moaning, Shino continued on as lust once again began to consume his rationale. As his cock began to drip with pre-cum again, Shino removed his hands from their lengths and flipped Itachi onto his stomach. Pulling him up onto all fours, he quickly thrust back into Itachi's cum soaked hole, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the dark haired man beneath him.

Shino let out a strangled cry of his own as the sensations of the new position stimulated his cock to an extreme degree. Gripping his hips, roughly Shino began to pound his prick deep into Itachi's ass with quick, rough movements. His arms weak, Itachi allowed his front half to collapse to the ground. Crossing his arms in front of himself, he buried his face in his folded arms and cried out as Shino's cock sunk even deeper into his dripping ass.

Grunting, Shino sped up as he reached around Itachi and began stroking his raging hard-on. Spreading his legs wider to better accommodate the lust crazed nin, Itachi's cries of pleasure were muffled as he continued to bury his face in his arms. As the sound of slick, sweaty skin slapping filled the clearing, both men continued to spiral down deeper into lust and pleasure as their climaxes steadily approached.

Finally Itachi arched his back and cried out as he came on Shino's hand and, his ass clenching in response to his release. Moaning, Shino sped up and let out a grunt of pleasure as his cum filled Itachi's ass and began to stream down his cock, dripping to the ground beneath them. With a groan Shino fell over to the side, taking Itachi with him.

After resting a few moments Shino surprisingly felt his cock spring back to life, ready for another round. Itachi, who had rolled over to lie on his back, looked over at Shino and arched a brow as he took in his stiff cum coated cock. Smirking, Shino arched his own brow in response and motioned towards Itachi's saluting member.

As they looked into each other's eyes both Shino and Itachi could feel themselves getting pulled back under the lustful haze that consumed them the past few hours. It wasn't long before both once again attacked each other, continuing on the cycle of lust that had overtaken them.

* * *

Days passed as the couple continued to fuck each other's brains out, when finally after numerous hours of pure lust filled sex, Shino and Itachi fell to the ground exhausted. As they both lay there drifting off into sleep, their rational thoughts began to resurface.

Shino didn't know how long he lay there on the forest floor, covered in cum, before he finally realized exactly what had just occurred the three proceeding days. As he was jolted to reality, Shino jumped up from the ground quickly, only to stumble as a stabbing pain resonated through his temple, much like a hangover. Biting his lip, he stumbled over to his clothes on the other side of the clearing as he kept his eyes firmly planted on the ground.

Grabbing all of his clothes and possessions Shino quickly looked about the clearing and made his way towards the woods, pausing only for a second to look back at his unknown lover. Realizing that for Tsunade to be able to get any information out of his blood he had to hurry, Shino pushed his curiosity back and hurried off toward a nearby stream to clean up and quickly make his way back to the village.

Mere moments after Shino reached Konoha, Itachi's eyes snapped open and darted around the clearing. Feeling rested, but slightly ill at ease, he quickly stood up and checked the area. When the area was secured, Itachi took the time to realize he was nude and covered in cum before everything from the last few days came rushing back to him as swiftly as a kick to the gut.

Eyes narrowed in thought, Itachi quickly sifted through these memories as he cleaned himself up. He analyzed both his and his_ partner's_ behavior and took into account the drug that had been flowing through his system. With each thought and memory pieces of the puzzle fell into place and it wasn't long before Itachi fully realized what had happened.

That bastard Orochimaru had been watching, and waiting; waiting for the perfect moment of attack. The snakes wish was granted when he overused the Sharingan in battle with not only Kakashi, but Jiraiya. He had no doubt that only Orochimaru would think something like this would be justified revenge. Clenching his hand into a fist, Itachi searched through the tattered pieces of his left over clothing, and quickly secured his cloak around his shoulders before heading off to meet up with Kisame, all the while thinking of ways to get back at that snake bastard.

As Itachi was making his way towards Iwa to meet up with Kisame, Shino sat calmly in Tsunade's office as she looked over his the blood work results. Shino prided himself in being able to read people, but in this instance Tsunade was emotionless; she may as well have been a rock for all that he could read from her stoic face.

After a few more tense moments of silence, Tsunade set the papers down and folded her hands in front of herself as she looked Shino dead in the eye and began to speak.

"This is obviously Orochimaru's work; he always had a sick sense of humor. As far as I can tell he's genetically mutated a slew of Sexually Transmitted Diseases together along with extremely potent aphrodisiacs, resulting in an entirely new disease. From what you tell me, the infected person becomes overrun with extreme feelings of lust and all rational thought is lost. Not only that but nothing we treat the disease with seems to be helping, so it's safe to say that it's incurable. As far as we can tell it's not contagious but to be safe try not to spill blood into anyone's eye or open wounds during training and use condoms. We'll continue to look for a cure and run experiments on your blood, but knowing Orochimaru it's unlikely to do much good. So for now look out for any obvious side effects and be sure to tell me if any occur." With that Tsunade dismissed Shino.

Nodding, Shino swiftly exited the room and building before casually making his way back to the Aburame compound. As he entered his room, Shino removed his high-collared white coat and sat down at his desk before he took out a pen and a scroll to begin his mission report. Before long Shino's concentration wavered as he began thinking of the nameless man he had defiled.

As if summoned, memories of those three days in the clearing began flashing before Shino's eyes, causing his shorts to tighten and the room to heat up. With a groan, Shino stood up and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After cool, relaxing shower and taking care of his problem, Shino finished the last few lines in his report and turned in for the night, quickly falling into a heated, dreamscape reliving the last three days.

While Shino drifted off into sleep, countries away Itachi finally met up with Kisame on the border of Iwa, where the large fish man had been on his way towards Konoha to find the delayed Sharingan wielder.

Deep in thoughts of revenge against Orochimaru, Itachi paid little attention to Kisame as they made their way towards the base hidden in Deidara's old clan home. Kisame on the other hand immediately noticed Itachi's mood and behavior and knew better than to bug the lone Uchiha. As he watched Itachi through the corner of his beady eyes, Kisame noticed something off about his appearance.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it at first, but then as soon as they took to the trees Kisame almost fell over when Itachi's cloak flew upward and revealed his bare legs. In shock, Kisame realized that Itachi was nude under his cloak. Shaking his head to clear the dirty thoughts that began to invade his mind, Kisame focused back on his surroundings, storing the alluring image of Itachi's strong, toned legs into the back of his mind for later use.

They reached the hidden base as the sun began to rise. When the two Akatsuki came to the entrance, Itachi pushed his thoughts of revenge and the previous three days out of his mind for the time being as they made their way to their rooms. As soon as Itachi entered the sanctity of his tidy, but empty room he made his way to the bathroom, stripping of his cloak on the way. He took a quick, cool shower before retiring for a day of rest.

Days passed and neither Shino nor Itachi forgot the three pleasure-filled days they spent together, even under the influence of a drug. For Shino it was an eye opener to the world of domination and being a Seme; for Itachi it was a reminder of the past, of the fulfillment he felt when being taken by another man.

While they never forgot their anonymous experience, the effects of the disease were still minimal, and mostly unknown. It wasn't until a month to the day afterwards that the symptoms returned with a vengeance. Itachi hulled himself up in his room for three days straight, alternating between cold showers and quality time with his hand, when finally on the morning of the fourth day the symptoms seemed to fade away with the night; Itachi instantly realized what Orochimaru had done, and knew that these effects would not be going away anytime soon.

Shino on the other hand immediately rushed to Tsunade when the sweating and blurry vision began. Tsunade took a new blood sample and put Shino into isolation for the duration of the next three days. After looking over the blood samples and doing more tests, Tsunade came to the conclusion that this disease would surface with symptoms once a month for the duration of three days for the rest of Shino's life, should no cure be found.

Months passed and over time both were resigned to their fates and learned to live with the disease that infected their bodies. Shino quickly realized he did not have the restraint needed to stay locked up in his room for three days of lustful torture. After the first few failed attempts at gaining control and restraint, he turned to Kiba, his teammate and once-in-a-while lover.

Itachi, on the other hand, usually spent those days locked up in his room avoiding all human contact, knowing that should he be alone with someone during his days of weakness he was likely to commit rape.

However, even with Itachi's superb ninja skills, it wasn't long before Kisame realized something was amiss with his partner since that time when he was left alone near Konoha. Ever since that time Itachi's behavior had been off. Kisame may have been slower than Itachi, but he was by no means stupid or unobservant. He realized Itachi would hide out for days at a time once a month, and would snap and be quick to anger the days following; sometimes Kisame wondered if Itachi had male PMS with the way he been acting.

Being the nosey person he was, Kisame quickly decided to stake out next month's episode and finally figure out what exactly happened to Itachi on those days he locked himself in his room. With that Kisame began to brainstorm plan ideas for the following month. One way or another he would find out what Itachi was hiding, and for once maybe he could reverse the roles and have something to hold over the elder Uchiha's head. Kisame grinned at the thought and threw himself wholeheartedly into planning, his evil chuckles heard throughout the base.

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**PREPARE FOR SUPER LONG ASS AUTHORESS NOTE!~**

A little extra information:

Okay so I decided that this disease that Orochimaru has bred is a hybrid of various STD's along with aphrodisiacs etc. to form the MEGA SMUT GENERATOR! Don't think that any of the hot guys will get unsightly sores or anything, that's just not my style. Think of it as more of male PMS, but they get laid instead of blood pouring out of their asses…well some might XD. It's incurable and will stay incurable as far as I'm concerned and since I'm the Authoress and my word is law…well I suppose this disease isn't going away any time soon now is it?

**Background:**

Hotaru wanted me to write her a lemon in which Shino dominates over Itachi. Now I know what you're thinking; WTF Right? Well the only reason she wanted this was because at OhayouCon a few years ago she cosplayed as Itachi and while we there we started hanging out with this Shino cosplayer. After a while he started "molesting" her. (Not in that freaky "OMFG I'm gonna get raped!" fashion, more along the lines of hugging, and being playful~ aka. Normal Con behavior). Needless to say she has been dreaming (quite literally) of this pairing, (even in its crackly weirdness) ever since.

This idea spawned from raping my brain for ideas to make the pairing Shino X Itachi work for a said lemon. Now, I'm a bit of a freak in that I actually like stories with my smut and when I write it I cannot just write about two people fucking. There has to be some storyline that leads the two people together, even if the story is totally AU and the characters are OOC. So this story idea was born.

I'm thinking of expanding this "one-shot" into a series of smut shots starring Itachi and Shino with various partners. So far I've been thinking of doing a KisaIta next, and then ShiKiba, followed by a KibaIta which was requested a few months ago when I posted my "Love can find you anywhere" ItaDei Fic (Which was also for Hotaru ^_^;).

If anyone actually finishes reading this long ass author note I'm open for pairing ideas for future chapters! The only stipulations is one of the people in the pairing must be either Shino or Itachi as they are the only ones infected (at this point). I do any type of pairing, but at for now there is no Yuri, but in the future it's likely I will make a companion version of this story, in which two female characters in the Naruto series catch the same virus/STD/Disease. So if you have any pairings you want just PM me or send me a review!~

Thankies~

Kina


End file.
